


囚笼

by natsusora



Category: Bloody Monday - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23026651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natsusora/pseuds/natsusora
Summary: 写这个是因为补Bloody Monday时候的一个脑洞，如果藤丸逼供的30秒倒计时直到结束Hornet还是没有透露魔弹射手的情报，他的个人信息就被自动散播到全世界，那他就真的再也不能回到外面的世界了，不然分分钟被愤怒的民众报复【。在这样的情况下遇到音弥，两人别扭地谈恋爱，后半部分的脑洞我先不说了，大概是这样的故事【。九条音弥 x Hornet，初衷是想搞糖木衍生CP，俗套狗血注意。写于2016年左右，存档用。
Relationships: Kujou Otoya/Hornet
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

01

电流在体内肆虐的滋味，现在他终于并不情愿地领教了。  
仿佛连神经都要灼烧起来的剧烈疼痛贯穿四肢，而他早已喑哑的喉咙仅仅能发出支离破碎的哀鸣。他疑心皮肤上甚至会因为这样刻骨的痛楚留下焦黑的电痕，但无论他如何睁大眼睛去看，视野里都只有白花花的一片光怪陆离。意识像一只中弹的鸟在头顶艰难地盘旋，有时离他很近，有时又很远。  
偶尔能清醒思考的间隙，他也质疑过自己坚持不对THIRD-i松口的意义。  
但是即使他向他们透露魔弹射手的情报，外面的世界也不再有他的容身之处。之前Falcon逼供的时候，他的人生在短短30秒内就被太仓促地决定，现在他已经不能向前，也无法后退了。  
所以就这样吧，什么都不说。如果能就此死去，那简直再好不过。  
下一刻无边的黑暗终于悲悯地垂临，他失去意识，暂时陷入没有痛苦的沉眠。

再次醒来的时候，Hornet不知道自己身在何处。  
他只明白自己不再被束缚在那张冰冷的电椅上了。然后，一点一点地，筋疲力尽的感官逐渐复苏。一双臂膀抱着自己，他的侧脸贴着某个温暖的胸膛。他试着歪过头想去看清那个人的面容，却被天花板上的灯光刺激得整个人一缩。  
“你醒了？”那人低头对自己说。  
现在他终于能看清了。温和英俊的青年，不是Falcon，也不是目前为止他见过的THIRD-i里任何一人。他看出他双眼中的担忧，久违的善意让少年鼻子发酸。  
“再睡一觉吧。你需要好好休息。”  
他尝试了好几次，终于发出了连自己都觉得陌生的嘶哑声音。“你是谁……?”  
“音弥。”  
他还想再问什么，但身体却不容许他这么做了。疲惫和困意一起袭来，他安心地再次坠入无梦的黑甜乡。

02

把Hornet安置好以后，音弥在他床前伫立片刻，然后才走出关押少年的牢房。  
藤丸和镰田课长在会议室等着他。  
“九条君，刚才Hornet和你说过话吗？”课长问。  
“说过。”  
藤丸和课长交换了一个眼色。“音弥，我们想请你帮个忙。”  
镰田在解说他们的新计划时，语气越来越强。以Hornet现在的身体状况，再严刑逼供显然是不可能了（“而且没想到他口风那么严”，他说）。硬的不行就来软的，既然Hornet知道是九条君是这里唯一对他温柔以待的人，能不能以此为突破口请你去接近他，然后乘机套取情报呢。  
“音弥，拜托了，他掌握的魔弹射手的信息对我们很重要。一定有什么人在指使Hornet，小葵就是被那个人……你不想为她报仇吗？”藤丸在他身边急切地说。  
音弥想起他们最后一次看见小葵的情形。一向活泼的少女那时却安静地躺在那里，灰白的脸颊上再也没有生命的气息。那天下午，他还和她通过话。  
于是他说：“我知道了。”  
课长满意地笑起来。“马上就是下一个机会。Hornet在印度赴任的父亲去世了，葬礼几天后举行。九条君，可以拜托你带Hornet去参加吗？我们不会操之过急，你只需要和他拉拢一下感情，取得他的信任就好。”  
音弥点点头。  
他的手放在会议室的门把上的时候，背后传来课长的声音。“不要忘了，虽然看起来还像小孩，Hornet其实是个残忍的罪犯。我们抓获他之前，他还在策划借由网络杀害泽北分析官的儿子陵太。”  
那样纯真可爱的外表，想必任谁都会被迷惑吧。今天他只是经过THIRD-i给藤丸送资料，却在看见少年在电椅上昏迷过去的瞬间失去了冷静。等反应过来的时候，他已经不顾阻拦冲进了房间，把Hornet从刑具里解救出来。他抱着他站起身的时候，少年在他胸口发出小动物一样的呜咽，而音弥只想一遍遍地安慰他，你没事，你安全了。  
“当然不会。”最后他说，随即离开了会议室。

03

向Hornet传达他的父亲已经去世这件事比想象中的要容易。  
音弥已经做好了安抚大哭大闹的孩子的心理准备，没想到Hornet听到消息以后只是愣怔片刻，然后把脸埋进双膝之间。  
他还是没有完全从拷问带来的影响中恢复。答应了课长那件事以后音弥曾经去过几次牢房，却发现Hornet发起了高烧，大多数时候都在昏睡。现在他好不容易大病初愈，他却给他带来这样的消息。  
然后音弥发现，自己不知道该怎么安慰这样的Hornet。如果对象换成他的朋友，他也许知道该怎么做；但他面前的是Hornet，这才是他们互相见过的第二面，况且……那天课长说的话，他并没有忘记。  
他们就这样沉默地坐了不知多久，Hornet开口了。  
“我……一开始接触黑客技术，是因为想更接近爸爸一点。”  
“他在印度工作，你差不多也能猜到了吧，是负责IT工作的。”  
“我小的时候他还没那么忙，我每天最喜欢做的事情就是在他工作的时候凑在旁边看他敲代码。”  
“他们离婚以后，我一直很想他……可是，现在再也见不到了。”  
“不过，爸爸一定不会想见这样的我吧。”  
音弥听出他话语中微妙的颤抖，笨拙地伸出手，去抚摸少年单薄的脊背。Hornet在他的手掌下不安地蜷缩起来，却没有抗拒这样的接触。  
“参加葬礼的话……”少年吸了吸鼻子，“我没有黑西装啊……”  
“穿我的。”音弥不假思索地说。

他16岁时曾经穿过的那套西装对15岁的Hornet来说还是稍嫌宽大了一点，套在身上空落落的。音弥为他一个个扣上纽扣的时候，Hornet有点别扭地移开了视线。之前他有试着自己穿戴，但音弥一伸手帮他，少年就闪电般地收回了手。  
接着再为他打领带的时候，音弥才发觉他们之间似乎太安静了。Hornet微微低着头，音弥手上动作的时候偶尔碰到他苍白的脖颈和下颌。下午有点黯淡的阳光透过牢房的窗户斜斜地照射在Hornet身畔，许多微尘在那束光线里似乎很欢欣地上下漂浮。  
这太奇怪了。  
在和藤丸的友谊里，被卷入一系列案件、卷入THIRD-i已经属于非日常。而一个星期前音弥绝对想不到，此刻他会把自己的衣服借给藤丸追踪很久的黑客、THIRD-i关押的囚犯，还为他打领带。  
而更奇怪的是，他并不讨厌这样。

04

他们抵达的时候天色开始变阴，远空隐隐传来滚雷的闷响。  
藤代家（音弥突然意识到原来Hornet也是有黑客代号以外的真正的名字）的亲属已经三三两两地站在墓地边，他们的到来激起人们一阵窃窃私语。Hornet忐忑地微微低头，然后人群中走出一位老者。  
“你还有脸出现？！”  
音弥不着痕迹地往少年身边靠了靠。  
说起来，离Hornet被抓获、藤丸第一次审讯他那天已经过去一个星期，当时Hornet没有说出指使他的人究竟是谁，30秒倒计时结束以后藤丸设定的程序果然把他的个人信息做成病毒上传到网络，四处散播开去。音弥并不像藤丸那样精通电脑，但即使如此他也知道现在的网络汇集成的力量有多可怕，七天时间已经很长，足够让外界的人们知悉Hornet的存在、把之前对一系列魔弹射手引发的袭击的恐惧发酵成对他的仇恨了。  
即使是亲人大概也不例外吧。  
Hornet惶恐地抬起头。“我只是……想最后和爸爸告别。”  
“健太郎没有你这样的儿子！”  
之前小声交谈的人群此刻都安静下来。音弥冷眼看着他们，一张张脸上有不屑，有漠然，有戏谑，唯独没有难过。  
“你让藤代家蒙羞。滚出去。”  
他们中间也许是最为藤代健太郎的死而感到悲伤的人，没有资格出席葬礼。  
Hornet咬着嘴唇，默默鞠了一躬，然后转身和音弥一起离开。  
就要走出墓园时，一个身穿丧服的陌生小女孩挡住他们的去路。  
“你是……Hornet吗？”  
瓢泼大雨终于选择在这时落下。  
少年如遭雷击，下意识地看了看音弥。而不等他们反应，女孩已经大叫起来。“大家，Hornet在这里！”  
少年狂奔起来。音弥追在他后面，心里暗道不好。出发前加纳队长嘱托他戴上的耳机里此刻传来课长的声音，指挥埋伏起来的THIRD-i小队立刻抓捕Hornet。不是的，音弥想说。他不是想逃跑，只是害怕了。  
但Hornet立刻被一拥而上的队员按在泥泞的地上。  
被押送回车上以后，Hornet立刻被拷起双手。音弥无言地为他擦拭脸颊和身上的污迹时，手背上有水珠滴落。  
如果是雨水的话，似乎过于温热了。

05

那天晚上， 在课长的授意下，音弥又去看望Hornet。  
进去的时候Hornet抬头看了他一眼，随即又低下头。“我……后悔了。”  
“后悔什么？”  
Hornet没有回答。音弥仔细端详着少年，他双眼红肿，下午确实是哭过了。  
又沉默了一会儿，少年说：“把你的衣服弄脏了，对不起。”  
音弥突然感到难以名状的愤怒。  
对Hornet莫名的心软和包庇，他自己其实有所察觉。但这并不代表他认为少年的所作所为是正确的。无论如何，如果真的有在反省错误，他不该轻描淡写的说一句我后悔了就算结束，接着还说起弄脏衣服这种小事。  
“你是因为自己犯下的错误感到后悔，还是被这些天来的遭遇吓到了才后悔？”  
Hornet没有说话。  
音弥抓住他的手腕。“回答我！”  
他觉得自己的激动好像超出了预期。像是为了给自己一个交代、或是为了做给谁看一样，他刻意加重手上的力道。Hornet吃痛地倒抽一口气想甩开他，却被禁锢得更紧。  
也许在这种时候充分表达出自己的愤怒是应该的。  
“看来你还是没意识到自己错在哪里。”他冷酷地说。“你知道，当时如果你做的网页浏览量达到100万，泽北分析官的儿子就会死吗？”  
“……知道。”少年低声说。  
“不，你不知道。”  
Hornet惶惑地抬头看他。那双眼睛，之前音弥就想过为什么还能如此清澈的眼睛又盈满了泪水，但这次他硬下心肠不去理睬。  
“因为你不知道被枪打中是什么概念。”  
他抓着Hornet的手腕，把他的手拉到自己左肩。“这里，你自己看。”  
少年的手颤抖着拨开他的衣领。  
不用看音弥就知道那里是如何狰狞可怖，黑红色的伤疤丑陋地盘亘在皮肤上，那是魔弹射手的一员曾经试图谋害他的证明。  
音弥把他的手用力按下去。少年冰冷的手指触碰到疤痕，随即像触电一般惊慌地弹起来。  
但他挣脱不开音弥的桎梏。  
“我只是肩膀被打个对穿而已。想一想如果当时你没有被我们抓获，陵太会怎样。”  
“不要以为你只是在电脑前敲敲键盘而已。现在明白了吗，你的所作所为会给人伤害。会让人死掉。”  
“我知道错了，对不起……”少年慌乱地用力摇着头。“对不起……求你……放开我……”  
而音弥并不打算就此放过他。  
“你并没有对不起我。你对不起的是藤丸，是小葵，还有所有因为你而丢了性命的人。你应该道歉的对象是他们，不是我。”  
说到这里，他才肯松开手。Hornet惊喘着后退几步，被墙壁支撑着才不致摔倒。  
“真正想道歉的话，就告诉我魔弹的情报，告诉我指使你的究竟是谁。”

话一出口，音弥就后悔了。  
有什么东西微妙地改变了。  
他看着Hornet低垂着头，胸口剧烈地起伏，凌乱的额发让他看不清少年的表情。然后，Hornet缓缓仰头靠上墙壁，爆发出一串虚弱的大笑。  
“所以，这就是THIRD-i套取情报的手段？……并不高明嘛。”  
他斜睨着音弥，怨恨的目光因为即将吐露的话语危险地崭露锋芒。  
“我爸爸，其实是被魔弹射手杀死的吧？为了威慑我不要泄露他们的信息。”  
“我把情报告诉你们的话，过不了多久是不是也能收到妈妈的死讯了？你们到底想让我怎样？！”  
“如果我一开始死了就好了。”  
“如果你……没有把我救下来，就好了。”  
少年的泪水终于滑落。  
音弥眼睁睁地看着他哀恸的模样，第一次如此痛恨自己的无能为力。

06

那之后Hornet再也没说过一句话。  
少年曾经只对音弥敞开的心房的一条门缝，现在也紧紧地关闭了。  
他甚至开始放弃进食。一日三餐送进牢房，都被他原封不动地把餐盘推出来。因为身体虚弱，Hornet大多数时间都躺在床上，在被子的重压下苍白瘦削得像一张纸。音弥去看他的时候，他就沉默地转过身去，留给他一个执拗的单薄背影。  
“他坚持不了多久的。”一开始课长这么说，似乎忘了Hornet曾经抗过了好几次逼供都没有透露情报。不管音弥如何心急如焚地想再进去看看他，都被拦了下来。  
两天以后，课长终于也坐不住了。  
“随便劝他什么都好，至少让他开始吃东西。还是不能真的让他就这么死了啊。”他对音弥说。  
这样轻描淡写的措辞让音弥皱起眉头，但他没让课长看见。  
这几天来，音弥懊悔不已。他会反复回想那个似乎一切都开始突然出错的瞬间，那句他不该开口说出的话，Hornet哭泣的脸。不对，更早之前他就做错了。他不该那么粗暴地对待Hornet，他才15岁，怎么看都还是个孩子。最近他又经历了那么多，自己实在不应该再这么步步紧逼……  
理智告诉音弥，Hornet罪有应得。即使如此，他心里的天平也还是缓慢却坚定地向着少年倾斜。

07

“你真的想要死吗？”再一次面对少年瘦骨嶙峋的脊背，音弥轻声问。  
Hornet一言不发。  
“……我觉得你会喜欢吃这个。”  
Hornet仍然不为所动。  
“即使是为了我，你也不愿意活下来吗？”  
这句话轻易就从他口中说出，连音弥自己都还没明白它背后隐藏的含义。他只是迫切想去试探什么、证明什么，而面前这个人脆弱得似乎稍纵即逝，因此音弥像技巧拙劣的赌徒那样过早甩出了最后的筹码。  
“你以为你是谁？”  
少年的话带着一点鼻音。虽然并不是音弥希望的那种反应，不过Hornet至少愿意理睬他了。  
然后音弥发现，关于这个问题他竟然无言以对。  
“……你真的不想看看我带来了什么吗。”他讪讪地改变话题。  
Hornet动弹了一下，又让音弥等了足够久的时间，这才慢慢转过身。  
看到音弥递过去的薯片，他犹豫片刻，终于坐起来，伸手拆开了包装袋。  
音弥松了一口气，全程都在努力让自己不笑出来。  
真的……还是个孩子呢。

08

“被电击的时候……我是真的想死的。”良久，Hornet终于又说了一句话。  
音弥想问那现在呢，但他发现自己没有勇气去听少年的回答，于是便没有发问。  
“那个，薯片，谢谢。……你怎么知道我喜欢吃？”  
“加纳先生有提到现场的电脑旁边有薯片，我去问了他是什么牌子和口味。”  
之前一直低着头回避着音弥视线的少年抬头飞速地掠了他一眼，然后微微抿起嘴唇。  
这是音弥第一次看见他笑。  
“上次对你发火，对不起。你被吓到了吧。”他觉得现在似乎是适合道歉的时机。  
“没有，我……一直很感谢音弥。”  
“真的？”  
“真的。”  
他们谁都没再说话，小小的牢房里只听得见Hornet谨慎地咀嚼薯片的声音。然后少年像是决定了什么似的咬着嘴唇，说：“你放心，我等一下就会告诉你所有我知道的信息。”  
音弥有点难以置信Hornet这么容易就松了口。但少年接下去的话让他的心没由来地一沉。  
“我不能让你为难。”  
不是的，这并不是他想要的答案。他觉得自己隐约在期待Hornet是因为别的理由才透露情报，总之不会是这个。  
“但是，在这之前，我有问题想问你。”  
现在Hornet完全抬起头来了。他的神情漫不经心到刻意，但盯着音弥的双眼却完完全全出卖了少年的本心。  
“至今为止你对我的温柔，都是假的吗？”  
不是的。音弥急切地想要辩白，什么理由都好，不是的，我这样做，是因为……  
“我失去她的时候，也和你差不多年纪。”最后他说。“那件借你的西服，是我参加她葬礼的时候穿的。”  
于是他慢慢和盘托出了，一直以来对谁都没吐露过的话。即使是对藤丸也没有。总是温柔浅笑的母亲，在他年幼时会烘烤可口的饼干、被他问到我爸爸在哪里会变得有点忧伤起来、和祖父关系不好但还是会告诉他说爷爷其实也很爱你。这样的母亲，在他16岁的某一天因为那件事的关系自杀身亡。他还记得那天早上出门上学前她用手摩挲自己的头顶，然后微笑着说，音弥要长成一个出色的男子汉啊。  
“已经……可以不用再说了。音弥……”Hornet轻声说，“对不起。”  
“这不是你的错。”  
“可是，因为音弥，我最近总算慢慢明白自己做的事有多可怕了。”Hornet小心翼翼地说，“要是能早点醒悟过来就好了……不过，这样也就不会遇到音弥了啊。”  
音弥想说点什么，但喉咙古怪的堵住了。于是他只是用力端详着面前终于又对他卸下防备的少年，他略微泛红的眼眶和担忧的神色反而几乎要让音弥觉得抱歉了。

09

Hornet终于说完了所有他知道的信息。  
有那么一会儿，他们谁都没说话。音弥心里清楚他得尽快把Spider的存在告诉藤丸。Hornet说他是藤丸身边亲近的人，他们一定要及早分辨出那究竟是谁才行。  
然而，他却不愿意就此离开。  
“为什么还不走呢？我已经没有情报可以告诉你了。”Hornet静静地说。  
他不知道自己想干什么，但是音弥无法丢下此刻的少年一个人不管。如果现在踏出这里，也许就再也没机会见到Hornet了……  
于是音弥没动，却也没有回答Hornet。他们继续沉默着，直到少年再次打破死寂。  
“音弥，我接下来……会怎么样？”  
“……你对THIRD-i已经没有价值了。接下来应该会被移交普通警察。”  
他听见自己这样回答，声音仿佛从很远处传来。  
“……之后呢？”  
“大概，会被判刑。”  
音弥艰难地回答着少年的追问。语言像是生锈的齿轮，并不情愿地滞涩转动。  
“……之后呢？”  
“你才15岁，大概……很快就能出来了。”意识到这句话暗示的含义，音弥的心沉下去。  
可是少年固执地继续追问。“之后呢？”  
音弥终于沉默了。  
他们彼此都清楚，之后会发生什么。出狱后的Hornet等于直接暴露在愤怒的人群中。那天在墓园的经历仍然让他心有余悸，那时他还能站在Hornet身边，但也许从今天开始，他无能为力。音弥不知道Hornet之后会遭遇怎样的对待。最不幸的是，少年也许已经没有父母可以依靠了。  
“啊……早知道，在告诉你情报之前就该问一下的……不过，就算先知道了我接下来会怎样，大概也还是会告诉你的吧。因为……”  
音弥惶然抬起头，看见少年泫然欲泣的脸。  
但Hornet咬着嘴唇，没有说下去。他叹了口气，又说：“音弥说到底也还是在利用我吧。”  
音弥什么都说不出来。  
少年悲哀地笑了笑。“这个世界……已经没有我的容身之处了吧？”  
音弥凑过去把他们的唇碾压在一起。  
如果没有这个吻，这一切就太残酷了。Hornet年纪还那么小，不应该被这个世界如此严苛以待。感到少年单薄的身体在发抖，音弥把他搂进怀里。Hornet的嘴唇和他的体温一样微凉，而音弥不顾一切地想温暖他。  
“有的哦，你的容身之处。”终于结束这个吻的时候，音弥望着他柔声说。  
“……骗人。”  
少年颤声说，但却把头柔顺地埋进他怀里。  
音弥抚摸着胸前的小脑袋。“没有骗你。我出去见课长，然后马上就回来找你。”  
现在要离开Hornet似乎比之前困难了百倍。  
他总算还是松开了怀中的人向外走去。但少年拉住他，欲言又止。  
音弥急匆匆地抬起Hornet的脸颊想再浅浅地碰一碰他的嘴唇，却情不自禁地一再加深这个吻。  
“我保证。”

10

和局长谈完以后，音弥又回到牢房，发现Hornet已经睡着了。  
光是看他的睡颜，任谁都会觉得这是个纯洁的天使吧。而即使是在知道Hornet做过什么样的事以后，此刻的音弥也仍然觉得是这样。  
收留Hornet的办法是刚刚才想到的。有很长一段时间，他和THIRD-i反复交涉，课长说我没有权限批准，必须请示局长。最后局长神色复杂地拍拍他的肩膀，算是同意了。出门的时候音弥听见他们在小声说，不过是公子哥一时兴起的念头罢了，而且你又能拿总理大臣的孙子怎么样？  
闻讯赶来的藤丸则是一脸难以置信，问他，一向冷静的你这是怎么了？  
自己遇到Hornet的事就会变得冲动，这件事音弥是清楚的。而他一边抵触着少年，一边却又无法自拔地逐渐被他吸引。  
但做出这个决定的时候音弥前所未有地冷静。  
他终于愿意承认了，Hornet问出那个问题的时候自己急切地想要辩白，是因为——  
他喜欢Hornet，这份心情不是假的。  
短暂的黑夜马上就要过去。天一亮，Hornet醒来以后，他就会带他离开这里。  
音弥突然很感谢藤丸一开始的逼供手段，尽管之前他曾觉得太过激进。但正因如此，Hornet现在哪里都不能去，音弥就能名正言顺地拥有他了。  
所以，你就永远地、永远地待在我为你准备的囚笼中吧。  
永远待在那一方小小的天地。  
永远待在……我的身边。

上篇完


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 现在可以说了，我一开始脑洞的其实是Bloody Monday X 学校的阶梯的crossover同人【  
> * CP还是音弥X Hornet，Hornet=雫井彗  
> * 独占欲强，过保护的音弥  
> * 只借用了学校阶梯前几集的雫井彗的设定，剧里彗的黑历史和这篇文无关
> 
> 上篇和下篇之间过渡性质的藤丸视角2ch体番外，时间发生在上篇结束后两年多一点。

_**【救命】大亲友和恋人吵架了但是现在恋人姑且算是我在照顾而且他曾经是我们的敌人我该怎么办** _

1：无名氏code breaker  
谁都好拜托给我一点建议

2：无名氏code breaker  
信息量好大的样子

3：无名氏code breaker  
敌人是指情敌？

4：无名氏code breaker  
为什么是>>1 在照顾恋人，亲友去哪了

5：无名氏code breaker  
>>4 亲友大概是ntr爱好者吧

6：无名氏code breaker  
这种事我怎么知道，自己去想

总之先给自己起个代称然后详细讲一讲是什么情况

7：无名氏code breaker  
>>1 好像一击脱离了

8：无名氏code breaker  
>>6 傲娇www

9：无名氏code breaker  
>>3 不是，是真正意义上的敌人，阵营完全对立的那种  
但是亲友现在和他在一起两年多了，感情一直很好

10：无名氏code breaker  
>>4 亲友去国外留学一年，走之前拜托我照顾他  
不方便详细说，总之恋人的情况很特殊，能照顾他的也只有我了

11：无名氏code breaker  
啊，>>1 出现啦————(゜∀゜)————ッ！总之求详细kwsk

12：无名氏code breaker  
阵营对立……是在打游戏吗你们

13：无名氏code breaker  
用“他”字是说……恋人是男性？所以亲友是女孩子吗ww  
等等男孩子需要人照顾不觉得有点奇怪吗，生病了？顺便>>1的性别？

14：Falcon  
>>6 不是很清楚这里的规矩，代称是这样没错吧  
我的话没什么可说的。现在在某课工作。啊，有一个可爱的妹妹，不过好像和这件事关系不大  
亲友和恋人的情况等我慢慢打字

15：无名氏code breaker  
>>1 是个妹控的事可以确定了ww

16：无名氏code breaker  
说起来那个很有名的黑客好像就叫Falcon呢

17：无名氏code breaker  
想和妹妹交往

19：无名氏code breaker  
>>16 只是网名而已，同名也不奇怪吧

20：Falcon  
嗯……其实  
我=男 亲友=男 前面已经说了恋人=男

21：无名氏code breaker  
诶？！

22：无名氏code breaker  
诶诶！腐女子狂喜乱舞

23：无名氏code breaker  
Homo┌(┌^o^)┐

24：无名氏code breaker  
homo的话去腐版啦【摔

25：无名氏code breaker  
就在这里讨论也可以的吧 >>1 看着也像是对论坛不太熟悉的样子，大概是电脑苦手

26：Falcon  
亲友  
• 代称K  
• 22岁  
• 原子能源专业国外留学中   
恋人  
• 代称H 等等，还是叫他S好了  
• 17岁  
• 15岁以后就一直在家，现在是演说撰稿人的样子

27：无名氏code breaker  
S的设定有点奇特啊，这么年轻就是撰稿人？？而且15岁以后一直没上学吗？

28：无名氏code breaker  
>>27 在学校被欺负了吧所以不想出去

29：Falcon  
喔还要补充一下，S去年摔断过腿，现在虽然恢复得差不多了但是K去了国外还是不放心他一个人生活，所以拜托了我  
其实我能帮忙的地方也不多，S很爱逞强，我和他的关系说实在的有点微妙，这也是他不愿意麻烦我的原因吧

30：无名氏code breaker  
所以，是为什么吵架？

31：Falcon  
前两天S偷偷从家里溜出去透气，刚好K打来电话就被他发现了，两个人大吵一架  
K觉得S去外面太不安全了，S觉得K担心过头，总之他们现在冷战中

32：无名氏code breaker  
……就因为这种原因？！

33：无名氏code breaker  
话说回来其实S是想出去的，但是K把他关在家里？

34：无名氏code breaker  
难道从15岁就开始关着他关了两年吗，不好我想到了一些糟糕的事www

35：Falcon  
是这样的，S想出去，但他不能出去，一出去可能就会有危险，所以K才那么担心  
自从S去年摔断腿以后，K好像对他有些过保护了，不过这也可以理解

36：无名氏code breaker  
S到底是什么情况啊，怕被绑票的有钱人家少爷吗

37：无名氏code breaker  
你们是敌人的话，K是怎么告诉你他和S在交往这件事的？

38：Falcon  
>>37 这个啊……K过了好久才正式告诉我  
不过我其实早就知道了

39：无名氏code breaker  
诶？是怎么知道的

40：Falcon  
K认识S的时候他们的对话都要被我和课长全程监听  
总之我就觉得他们说的话越来越不对劲  
最后S终于说出情报的时候K去安慰他，然后他们……接吻了

41：无名氏code breaker  
……哇  
各种意义上的，哇。

42：无名氏code breaker  
接wwwww吻wwwwwwww 而且还被>>1 听到了wwwwwwwww

43：无名氏code breaker  
可恶，现充给我爆炸

44：无名氏code breaker  
只有我一个人注意到了是在监听吗，>>1 到底是什么人

45：无名氏code breaker  
现充爆炸现充爆炸现充爆炸现充爆炸现充爆炸现充爆炸现充爆炸现充爆炸现充爆炸现充爆炸现充爆炸现充爆炸现充爆炸现充爆炸现充爆炸现充爆炸现充爆炸现充爆炸现充爆炸现充爆炸现充爆炸现充爆炸现充爆炸

46：无名氏code breaker  
刷屏的那个也差不多一点

47：无名氏code breaker  
>>1 先不管为什么会用到监听这种手段，当时你的心情如何？

48：无名氏code breaker  
我更想知道课长的心情如何wwwww 说起来课长是新人物啊ww

49：Falcon  
>>47 大概就是……难以置信吧  
我本来还想让妹妹嫁给K呢，只有他我能安心把小遥托付过去

50：无名氏code breaker  
原来妹妹叫遥ww 话说回来不要擅自给妹妹做决定啊

51：无名氏code breaker  
>>1 不怕他们本人看到这个串吗wwww  
这件事你告诉过他们吗？听到接吻什么的

52：Falcon  
>>51 当然不会告诉  
K在国外应该不会看这里的串，S则是因为我的一些原因，一辈子都不能再碰电脑了

53：无名氏code breaker  
不能碰电脑又是怎么回事？总感觉>>1 的人设其实也很时髦的样子

54：无名氏code breaker  
难道>>1 真的是那个黑客Falcon吗

55：无名氏code breaker  
信息量真的太大了，>>1 可以的话能从头开始讲起吗，从你们怎么认识S开始  
不然我们也无法针对现在的状况给你建议啊

56：Falcon  
>>55 那时候我还没在某课工作，只是帮忙的性质，敌对阵营掌握着关键情报的S被我们抓到了  
总之我……为了情报对S做了过分的事，之前说的让他不能再碰电脑也和这个有点关系  
不过也算是扯平了吧，S算是间接害死了我的朋友，还牵扯到一些别的无辜的人

57：无名氏code breaker  
………………什么啊这个神展开

58：无名氏code breaker  
看起来不像是在打游戏呢

59：无名氏code breaker  
从刚才开始>>1 就一直在胡说八道，我出帖了

60：Falcon  
总之当时我和S互相都把对方弄得很惨……？现在他好像也还是有点怕我  
我一直不知道K为什么会对他一见钟情

61：无名氏code breaker  
一见钟情……S一定很可爱吧

62：无名氏code breaker  
收回前面的话，不想和妹妹交往了，请给我S这样的恋人

63：无名氏code breaker  
为什么不明白，难道不是只要看脸就能一见钟情了吗  
觉得这个人顺眼自然就能预设他的一切都是好的，即使有不好也能下意识地给自己找到借口。实际接触下来如果发现他确实很好或者有什么苦衷那当然就能爱得更深了

64：无名氏code breaker  
>>63 你也是有故事的人

65：Falcon  
这么一说，我好像明白了。  
K是在S被逼供的时候第一次遇见他的。当时S可怜兮兮地晕过去了，K一看就冲进去把他抱了起来  
现在想想，情况就是从那时候开始不对的吧

66：无名氏code breaker  
越来越有趣了ww

67：无名氏code breaker  
┌(┌^o^)┐homo

68：无名氏code breaker  
逼供又是怎么回事【重点错  
你们课到底是个什么样的地方啊？！

69：Falcon  
我继续说下去喔  
S知道一些我们想要的情报但是他不愿意说，K其实也不是这件事的关系者，那天他只是偶然过来给我送资料然后就看到了S  
因为怎样都无法从S嘴里撬出情报，所以课长让K去试试  
最后情报得到了，他们不知怎么就开始交往，我们课所有人都惊呆了

70：无名氏code breaker  
似乎是个罗密欧与朱丽叶的故事呢w

71：无名氏code breaker  
>>70 是罗密欧与罗密欧吧（。

72：无名氏code breaker  
>>70 啊！罗密欧，不要指着月亮起誓，你可知道你的爱情也许会像它一样变化无常

73：无名氏code breaker  
今晚月色真美啊

74：无名氏code breaker  
够了你们wwww 回到正题来啊www 而且突然从莎士比亚跳到夏目漱石是什么鬼wwwww

75：Falcon  
>>73 说起S刚开始和K交往的时候还不懂月色真美的含义呢

76：无名氏code breaker  
想一想K深情地说了这句话然后不明所以地说，是喔的S  
好可爱？！

77：无名氏code breaker  
然而>>1 你真的不想烧了他们吗

78：无名氏code breaker  
感觉>>1 现在好像也能平静地接受亲友和曾经的敌人在交往这件事了呢

79：Falcon  
>>78 是吧，毕竟两年过去了  
即使是我，现在也会变成熟啊

80：无名氏code breaker  
那后来S是怎么知道这句话的意思的

81：Falcon  
>>80 S在房子里关着没事可做，又不能出去就开始慢慢看里面的藏书，有一天K陪着S一起读夏目漱石的时候他突然脸红了

82：无名氏code breaker  
……我手里为什么突然多了火把

83：无名氏code breaker  
FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

84：Falcon  
也是因为开始读书这个契机S慢慢可以接活写稿子，现在也成为立派的撰稿人了  
他头脑确实很好，之前还是黑客的时候我就发现了  
其实事情过去那么久了，如果K觉得幸福那我也没有说教的立场，现在回想起来我也觉得当时对S做得太过分了  
他们吵架我还挺困扰的

85：无名氏code breaker  
突然觉得K有>>1 这样的亲友真好啊

86：无名氏code breaker  
>>1 自己说漏嘴wwwwww果然是黑客？？黑客的话似乎一切都说得通了呢

87：无名氏code breaker  
后来呢，他们交往以后又发生了什么

88：Falcon  
总之后来K就把S弄到了他家的别墅藏起来，因为S也没有别的地方可以去了  
K还给他换了个身份

89：无名氏code breaker  
换了身份是说……从H换到现在的S吗？

90：无名氏code breaker  
换身份什么的一般人能做到吗，又不是总理大臣  
不过总理大臣年纪太大了，K可能是他的儿子。这么认真地开始思考可能性的我也是不能好了

91：无名氏code breaker  
>>90 笨蛋吗你，一般都知道现在的总理大臣只有女儿没有儿子吧  
而且应该是孙子才符合>>1 说的年龄

92：无名氏code breaker  
说起来孙子是九条音弥吧，还没出国的时候我一个大学，去年有在一起上过课，超——池面的

93：无名氏code breaker  
>>92 诶诶？！那九条君有女朋友吗？

94：无名氏code breaker  
说起来九条君不也是原子能专业的吗？！

95：无名氏code breaker  
>>93 看起来不像是有的样子。不过他这样的身份就算有交往对象也许都不会让大家知道吧

96：无名氏code breaker  
从刚才开始就一直在各种偏题，拜托给我适可而止好吗  
要讨论九条音弥的话就出去另外开串讨论

97：无名氏code breaker  
等等，九条首字母不就是K吗。K和九条一个专业，年龄对得上，现在也出国了，表面看上去好像没有女友，也符合势力大到可以给人改换身份的条件

98：无名氏code breaker  
……诶诶诶？？！！！

99：无名氏code breaker  
天哪我好像明白了什么？！

100：无名氏code breaker  
你们不要这样wwww会把>>1 吓跑的啦

101：Falcon  
诶，我认识不到这么厉害的亲友啦  
改换身份什么的只是普通的改名而已

102：无名氏code breaker  
不甘心，好想看看S的样子啊  
我对九条君的暗恋就这样结束了吗……

103：无名氏code breaker  
>>102 不要擅自就接受了K=九条的设定啊wwwwwww说不定你还有希望

104：无名氏code breaker  
那么我来整理一下  
• 两年前>>1和K的遇到了敌对的S，K对他一见钟情，以获取情报为契机两人开始交往  
• 之后S住进K家的别墅，因为一些原因不能去外面的世界  
• S去年摔断了腿，K变得过保护  
• K不久前去国外留学，临走前拜托>>1 照顾S  
• 最近S偷偷溜出去被发现，和K大吵一架后开始冷战，于是>>1 来求助 ←目前为止的进度

105：无名氏code breaker  
突然发现>>1 一直没有说K和S家人的反应？他们知道吗

106：Falcon  
>>104 多谢整理  
>>105 K一直没有把这件事告诉家人，但也跟我提过几次，看起来是有些担心家人不会赞成他们的事  
S的话……已经没有父母了

107：无名氏code breaker  
S也是挺可怜的呢

108：无名氏code breaker  
……K家里是有钱到连一幢别墅被人住、还要多出一个人的花销，家人都不会发现的吗

109：无名氏code breaker  
我果然还是和K交往吧

110：无名氏code breaker  
>>109 喂你够了wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

111：Falcon  
那么大家有什么办法可以帮我为他们劝和吗，我这边可以发line给他们

112：无名氏code breaker  
还是老规矩，大家来安价吧（・∀・）！！就>>123 怎么样  
那一层不管说了什么，>>1 都要把原话发给K和S，OK吗

113：无名氏code breaker  
安价ヽ(*ﾟ∀ﾟ*)ﾉ安价ヽ(*ﾟ∀ﾟ*)ﾉ

114：Falcon  
照着>>123 说的发信息就可以了是吧，我明白了

115：无名氏code breaker  
安价的话  
两个人心平气和地再谈一次怎么样

116：无名氏code breaker  
让K回来和S见一面如何  
不能回来也至少Skype吧不要打电话了（。

117：无名氏code breaker  
分手算了

118：无名氏code breaker  
>>117 好好给>>1 出主意啊，真是的，人家好不容易来发帖求助  
安价的话我就说，被遗忘的小遥的立场呢，小遥可是从小就开始喜欢K了啊

119：无名氏code breaker  
>>118 不要自说自话脑补那么多好吗wwwwwww说不定小遥有别的喜欢的人

120：无名氏code breaker  
再不跟S和好的话，他就要被我抢走了

121：无名氏code breaker  
>>120 喂wwwwwwww你是有多想让>>1 和亲友决裂啊wwwwwwwww  
我的话就说，两年前我监听到你们接吻了

122：无名氏code breaker  
>>121 你也很过分好吗wwwwwwwwwwwwww

123：无名氏code breaker  
就>>121 好了

124：无名氏code breaker  
救命wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

125：Falcon  
好的，我这就发。只要说我监听到他们接吻就可以了吧

126：无名氏code breaker  
>>1 真的要这样说吗

127：Falcon  
>>126 虽然突然提这个有点莫名其妙，不过说实话我也蛮想看看他们的反应的

128：无名氏code breaker  
哦哦！！突然果决起来的>>1 ！

129：Falcon  
发了，两个人都

130：无名氏code breaker  
好慢啊，K和S一个都没回复吗？

131：无名氏code breaker  
等得久一点也是自然的，毕竟>>1 说了非常不得了的话啊www

132：无名氏code breaker  
各位，我去睡觉了明天起来再看

133：无名氏code breaker  
>>132 好梦www

134：无名氏code breaker  
>>133 希望能梦见K和S和好！

135：无名氏code breaker  
>>1 还没有吗，已经第二天了

136：Falcon  
抱歉各位久等了  
S一直到现在都没有回复，大概是太害羞了  
K的话，今早打电话给我  
说他早就知道了，当时S那种情况他们说话不被监听才奇怪，但是情不自禁起来就什么都顾不得了  
等等，他说了好多我慢慢打字

137：无名氏code breaker  
……现充果然还是去给我爆炸啊！！！！！！！！！

138：无名氏code breaker  
不知为什么觉得K的男友力好高w

139：Falcon  
他们已经和好了，感谢这里的大家  
因为我发的line的关系，S终于肯主动联络K了，对他说我居然从一开始就知道这件事，再也不好意思见到我了  
K先是觉得好笑安慰他，然后……我还是直接上他的原话好了，大致就是  
“多亏你那句话提醒了我当初为什么会爱上S。想起当时才15岁的S被折磨得快要死掉的样子，我才明白现在他能够快乐地活着，做自己想做的事是有多重要。我也许有些得意忘形了，以为给了他一个容身之处，就能随意支配他的人生。这两年S被关在房子里一定很痛苦吧，没有考虑到他的心情是我的错。”  
K这样告诉S以后S说，他知道K其实是担心自己，是他太任性了。在他们没有确定关系之前S就一直很感谢K为他所做的一切，即使成为恋人以后这份心情也还是没变  
总之他们昨天聊了很久，感情好像比以前还要好了。K也同意S偶尔出去走走，不过是要在确认外面环境绝对安全的情况下  
……于是这个任务就交给我了

140：无名氏code breaker  
恭喜和好！！  
可是总觉得>>1 好可怜wwwwww

141：无名氏code breaker  
啊——想要K这样的男友——

142：无名氏code breaker  
>>141 可惜K是S的

143：无名氏code breaker  
一觉醒来就看到这么好的消息！真是太好了ww  
>>1 为了他们也是费心了呢

144：Falcon  
说起来让S变成现在这样的其实就是我  
所以我大概也没什么可抱怨的

145：无名氏code breaker  
诶wwwww越来越想知道>>1 当初到底对S做了什么啊  
K后来真的没有找你算账吗（笑）

146：无名氏code breaker  
不管怎么说，能和好真是太好了！  
不过>>1 首先要解决S不敢见你的问题啊www

147：无名氏code breaker  
立派的 >>1 ！请接受我对你的告白！我们交往吧！！

148：无名氏code breaker  
>>147 你真的够了好吗wwwwwwwwwwww

149：无名氏code breaker  
啊，这个帖子还在啊，快一年了  
K和S现在也一定幸福地在一起吧w

150：无名氏code breaker  
>>1 我想问一下…你说的S，难道是雫井？

番外END


	3. Chapter 3

11

小燕发现彗最近有点奇怪。  
她去找他的时候，经常会看到彗捧着一封信发呆。她吵着要看，彗就警觉地把信收了起来。  
女孩子的直觉告诉她，寄信人和彗的关系可能并不单纯。想到这个让她涌上一阵醋意，终于趁着某次她去做客，彗中途去别的房间拿东西的时候偷偷翻看了彗书桌抽屉里的那个盒子。  
里面一沓信都打着火漆封，她把信举到眼前，辨认着封缄上的标志。  
“……九条？”  
小燕的心跳得很厉害，她一点点把信纸从信封里拉出来。  
可是她只来得及看清最后一行字，就听到了彗逐渐接近的脚步声。她慌忙把东西整理好，希望彗不要看出破绽。  
但那句话却在她脑海里再也挥之不去了。  
“我很快就要回到你身边。”潇洒俊逸的字迹，应该不会是女孩写的。  
所以，彗是有个姓九条的朋友吧。小燕这样想着，却无法打消心里隐隐的不安。她从来没见过任何外人与彗来往的迹象。这位九条，和他的交情也许真的很不一般呢。  
过了几天小燕再次来到那幢大房子，进门却不见彗来迎接。她继续往里走，就要推开书房门时，听到了里面的动静。除了彗，那里还似乎有第二个人。  
按捺不住好奇心，小燕留神倾听着里面的声音。  
刚开始她以为彗在哭。他似乎在一边低声抽泣一边呼唤着一个人，她听出那个名字是音弥。  
九条……音弥……？  
然后，她发觉了不对。  
彗的声音里有种婉转的隐忍，有时叫着那个名字，尾音就奇怪地变成了带着哭腔的颤抖。有几秒时间小燕听不到任何动静，接着，一个陌生的声音说话了。  
“叫出来。我要听。”  
于是彗顺从地再度呻吟起来。那个陌生人又在说话，这次他叫的却不是彗的名字。他叫的是…  
Souta。  
小燕的心怦怦跳着，隐约觉得自己似乎触及了什么不该被发现的秘密。她犹豫地把手搭在门上，想偷偷推开一条缝往里面瞧。  
如果她这么做的话，就能看见彗神情迷离地半躺在那张宽大的书桌，双腿大敞搭在那个陌生青年的肩上，全身只披着一件松松垮垮的衬衣，遮掩不住苍白肌肤上红肿挺翘的乳尖和艳若桃李的吻痕。下身的小穴艰难地容纳着青年的分身，他怒张的坚挺一下下捣弄着彗，每一次都让他曼声呻吟。  
但小燕没有。她最终还是垂下放在门把上的手，静悄悄地离开了。

12

彗觉得自己快要死了。  
脊背枕着木质书桌有些微的钝痛，提醒着他在这里与音弥交缠还是第一次。他光裸的小腿架在音弥肩上，苍白的肌肤衬着纯黑色毛料大衣，仅仅是音弥的目光就能让他腿间的欲望颤颤巍巍地竖起。他几乎不着寸缕地仰面躺着，而面前的音弥衣冠楚楚，游刃有余地在他体内抽送。每次恋人的肉刃缓慢摩擦紧致的内壁都像是甜蜜的酷刑，撩拨起他的欲火，却又让他无处纾解。  
他早就不是青涩的处子了。16岁时，音弥就教他领略过那种销魂蚀骨的快感。之后他在音弥的调教下食髓知味，越来越离不开他，不管是感情还是肉体。音弥去国外交换的一年，这具过早就被开发得异常敏感的身体常常经受着情欲的煎熬，而尽管彗笨拙地试图用手指和道具排解欲望，但他明白能让自己真正满足的只有那双坚实的臂膀，火热的拥抱，每次都让他欲仙欲死的，他的爱人。  
三年前把自己从THIRD-i拯救出来，给了他一个全新身份的音弥。  
他唯一的救赎。  
一年时间可以改变很多，可是当他突然粗暴而急切地开始亲吻自己，当他的手扯开他的衣服顺着锁骨向下游走，彗感到音弥曾经在他身体上刻下的烙印在逐渐复苏。他们太久没做爱了，但音弥仍然记得他每一处敏感点，湿热的唇舌和手指在他身上精确地点火，让他前所未有的空虚难耐。然后音弥分开他的双腿架上肩膀，感到恋人灼热的分身抵住了那个早已湿漉漉的入口，彗不安地缩了缩。  
“还没扩张呢……”他害怕地说，但音弥一言不发地闯了进来，以之前从未有过的强横。  
彗受惊地喊疼，音弥才放缓了动作，但他仍然在一寸寸地顶进狭窄的甬道。彗推不开他，只能颤抖着尽力放松自己，他觉得身体几乎要被那根滚烫坚硬的肉刃劈成两半了。  
音弥终于完全进来的时候两人都松了一口气，终于又被填满的感觉让彗欢喜得低声呜咽起来。  
“这不是好好地全部吞进去了吗。”音弥说。  
彗红着脸扭开头，小声央求他，“你……动一动……”  
音弥从善如流地满足了彗的要求。感到音弥的分身满满当当地撑开小穴在体内抽送，彗浑身战栗着呻吟出声。  
可他觉得不够，还远远不够。  
“快……快一点，音弥……”他颤抖地说。  
而音弥不给他。埋在他体内的分身仍然不紧不慢地浅浅戳刺，时断时续的快感简直要把彗逼疯。他不懂音弥这是怎么了，他明明也好久没发泄过，否则不会在这里就急着要了他。  
以前他初尝情欲滋味的时候，音弥总喜欢坏心眼地逼着他说荤话，每次都要把他弄得泪水涟涟，才自觉理亏地温柔哄他。后来他在床上放开了一些，却也还是不愿遂音弥的意，勉强按照他说的学一句，就羞耻地捂住脸和他置气。  
过去音弥都不会太为难他。而今天不同，不管他如何哀求，音弥都不愿给他一个痛快。  
他想要又深又重的抽插，毫不留情地捣弄自己最敏感的地方，那里那么久没被音弥碰过，再不给他，他就要死了。  
彗咬了咬嘴唇，小声吐露出那些以往他绝对不会主动说的淫话。  
“……我真该让那个女孩好好看看你现在的样子有多浪。”音弥咬着牙哑声说。  
“……哈……什么……？”彗觉得有点委屈。音弥的话模模糊糊地，似乎从很远的地方传来。欲火越燃越炽，百爪挠心的感觉让他难受得哭了出来。“音弥……求求你……”  
“说你是我的。”  
“我是你的……啊！！”  
话音未落，音弥狠狠操干起他来。粗暴的动作让他疼得蜷起身体，但这都不重要了。太过强烈的快感一波接一波铺天盖地袭来，彗尖叫出声。仿佛觉得这样的交合还不够激烈似的，音弥放低他的双腿把他从桌上拉起来，而彗立刻将腿缠上他的腰，急切地投入他的怀抱。姿势的改变让音弥的硬挺抵着彗的敏感点转了半圈，濒临极限的官能让他无法思考，他张开嘴却发不出声音，生理性泪水簌簌落下。紧窄的甬道情动地收缩，承受着恋人越来越凶猛的冲刺，每一下都发出让他羞赧无比的湿滑水声。然后音弥滚烫的精液终于射进体内，将他送上极乐的巅峰。彗失神地软倒在爱人怀中，纤细的双腿无力地从音弥腰际垂下。他已经什么都看不见，也什么都听不见了。

彗依稀觉得音弥抱着自己进了浴室，他软绵绵地躺在他怀里，音弥的手指探进他的小穴。被插得烂熟红肿的穴口可怜地翕张着，他拨弄几下，刚才射进去的白浊便混合着透明的爱液汩汩流了出来。  
“这么多全都吃进去了呢。”音弥暧昧地贴着他耳语。“贪心的坏孩子。”  
彗像小猫似的细弱地抗议了一声，羞涩地合拢双腿。  
朦胧中他感到音弥搂紧了自己，怜惜的轻吻密密落在他头顶和脸颊。热水逐渐漫过两人纠缠的身体，音弥又插了进来，撑得彗下身涨涨的。这次音弥很温柔，水波随着他的动作慵懒地起伏荡漾。刚经历了一场激烈性事的彗觉得很困倦，但被音弥疼爱着却又很幸福。  
“我爱你。”  
这是他被汹涌的情潮再度淹没之前听到的最后一句话。

13

那天下午音弥又按着彗做了好几次，折腾得他最后连说话的力气也没有就沉沉睡去。音弥为彗和自己清洗干净之后，把他抱回卧室。在逐渐昏暗下来的暮色里，他默默地端详着阔别已久的恋人的睡颜。  
音弥还记得自己刚把他送来这里的情形。钥匙在锁孔里艰涩地转动，他打开尘封的大门。他们走进去，那时候还未被称作彗的少年怯生生地打量着对他来说过于空旷的房间、里面古旧的装潢，还有数量颇为可观的藏书。  
“这是九条家闲置的别墅。你喜欢这里吗？啊，不过不喜欢也没有别的地方适合给你住了，对不……”  
“我很喜欢。真的。”少年急忙说。“……谢谢你，音弥。”  
离Hornet在这里开始新生活的那一天已经过去三年了。  
他曾经以为这座房子里的时间是静止的。  
因为不管他什么时候过来，彗总是在这里等着他。他不用担心彗可能会离开。与其说他把彗囚禁在这里，不如说彗没有别的地方可以去。  
因此音弥很安心。他经常来这里，和彗一起享受彼此的陪伴。很多时候他觉得，这里比他在大学附近租住的公寓，甚至比他从小在那成长起来的祖父的宅邸都更像家。  
因为有那个人在吧。  
但是分别一年后再回来，音弥不情愿地领悟到一个事实，即使是在这里，时间也会流逝。  
三年过去，虽然彗的眉目间仍然保留着少年的纯真，但轮廓已经有了几分青年的气质。他的恋人，确实一点点长大了。  
然后，是那个叫小燕的女孩的出现。今天他一下飞机就赶来见彗，他却说先等我写完这份演讲稿。  
彗早就和他提过这个女孩的事。他知道彗在这里太无聊才想找点事做，也知道他和她不会有什么，但音弥嫉妒了。他果然还是不希望彗的世界有外人出现。反应过来的时候，他已经把彗按倒在书桌上。  
以及最近来自祖父的压力。音弥猜他应该早就知道彗的存在，以为他只是随便玩玩，才没有过早插手。  
但音弥是认真的。从一开始就是。  
而且，隐瞒一个人的黑历史，为他改名换姓变更身份，这种事祖父自己对他同母异父的哥哥J不也做得熟稔。  
有时候音弥会想他确实继承了母亲叛逆的基因，是这份叛逆让她与那个叫神岛紫门的男人生下J，然后又在和另一个男人生下自己的16年后决然自杀。音弥深知自己也是如此。冷静理智的外表下跃动着情热的火种，只要他愿意，就能将一切燃烧殆尽。  
无论如何，他会全力守护眼前这个人。  
音弥伸出手去，将熟睡的彗揽入怀中。  
如果能和他一直这样下去该多好。这座房子，曾经只有只属于他们两人的回忆。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 火漆蜡封的信是在第二季第五集看到音弥爷爷的信件是这么处理的，我想大概音弥给彗写信为了有情调也会这么玩吧【x  
> 一开始音弥叫的Souta是Hornet真正的名字藤代莊太。


End file.
